1. Field
Advancements in solar energy collection and use thereof are needed to provide improvements in performance, efficiency, and utility of use.
2. Related Art
Unless expressly identified as being publicly or well known, mention herein of techniques and concepts, including for context, definitions, or comparison purposes, should not be construed as an admission that such techniques and concepts are previously publicly known or otherwise part of the prior art. All references cited herein (if any), including patents, patent applications, and publications, are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, whether specifically incorporated or not, for all purposes.
Concentrated solar power systems use minors, known as concentrators, to gather solar energy over a large space and aim and focus the energy at receivers that convert incoming solar energy to another form, such as heat or electricity. There are several advantages, in some usage scenarios, to concentrated systems over simpler systems that directly use incident solar energy. One advantage is that more concentrated solar energy is more efficiently transformed to heat or electricity than less concentrated solar energy. Thermal and photovoltaic solar receivers operate more efficiently at higher incident solar energy levels. Another advantage is that non-concentrated solar energy receivers are, in some usage scenarios, more expensive than minor systems used to concentrate sunlight. Thus, by building a system with mirrors, total cost of gathering sunlight over a given area and converting the gathered sunlight to useful energy is reduced.
Concentrated solar energy collection systems, in some contexts, are divided into four types based on whether the solar energy is concentrated into a line-focus receiver or a point-focus receiver and whether the concentrators are single monolithic reflectors or multiple reflectors arranged as a Fresnel reflector to approximate a monolithic reflector.
A line-focus receiver is a receiver with a target that is a relatively long straight line, like a pipe. A line-focus concentrator is a reflector that receives sunlight over a two dimensional space and concentrates the sunlight into a significantly smaller focal point in one dimension (width) while reflecting the sunlight without concentration in the other dimension (length) thus creating a focal line. A line-focus concentrator with a line-focus receiver at its focal line is a basic trough system. The concentrator is optionally rotated in one dimension around its focal line to track daily movement of the sun to improve total energy capture and conversion.
A point-focus receiver is a receiver target that is essentially a point, but in various approaches is a panel, window, spot, ball, or other target shape, generally more equal in width and length than a line-focus receiver. A point-focus concentrator is a reflector (made up of a single smooth reflective surface, multiple fixed facets, or multiple movable Fresnel facets) that receives sunlight over a two-dimensional space and concentrates the sunlight into a significantly smaller focal point in two dimensions (width and length). A monolithic point-focus concentrator with a point-focus receiver at its focal point is a basic dish concentrated solar system. The monolithic concentrator is optionally rotated in two dimensions to rotate its focal axis around its focal point to track daily and seasonal movement of the sun to improve total energy capture and conversion.
A parabolic trough system is a line concentrating system using a monolithic reflector shaped like a large half pipe. The reflector has a 1-dimensional curvature to focus sunlight onto a line-focus receiver or approximates such curvature through multiple facets fixed relative to each other.
A concentrating Fresnel reflector is a line concentrating system similar to the parabolic trough replacing the trough with a series of mirrors, each the length of a receiver, that are flat or alternatively slightly curved in their width. Each mirror is individually rotated about its long axis to aim incident sunlight onto the line-focus receiver.
A parabolic dish system is a point concentrating system using a monolithic reflector shaped like a bowl. The reflector has a 2-dimensional curvature to focus sunlight onto a point-focus receiver or approximates such curvature through multiple flat or alternatively curved facets fixed relative to each other.
A solar power tower is a point concentrating system similar to the parabolic dish, replacing the dish with a 2-dimensional array of mirrors that are flat or alternatively curved. Each mirror (heliostat) is individually rotated in two dimensions to aim incident sunlight onto a point-focus receiver. The individual mirrors and an associated control system form a point-focus concentrator whose focal axis rotates around its focal point.
In solar thermal systems, the receiver is a light to heat transducer. The receiver absorbs solar energy, transforming it to heat and transmitting the heat to a thermal transport medium such as water, steam, oil, or molten salt. The receiver converts solar energy to heat and minimizes and/or reduces heat loss due to thermal radiation.